


Chicken

by Himmelreich



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, from the Postcard Ficlet Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelreich/pseuds/Himmelreich
Summary: "Inaho, I know you said that me living outside again would mean I would have to be off the grid, but..."





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iinkyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iinkyl/gifts).



> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*: ･ﾟHappy birtday, Inky! This request was passed along to me via Haku-san, and its reply is not entirely serious (as compared to the one to your actual request). In any case, more chicken for our chicken artist extraordinaire!

"Inaho, I know you said that me living outside again would mean I would have to be off the grid, but..."

"What's wrong?" Inaho straightened up from where he was bent over the vegetable patch, planting radish.

"I guess I just wasn't imagining my freedom entailing moving into the rural countryside and running a farm with you, of all things."

"Well, it doesn't really get more off the grid than this, so I'm not sure what your complaint is, exactly." As per usual, Inaho sounded utterly convinced of his own logic, as impenetrable as it might seem to others, and Slaine just sighed. "Besides, after all I've heard about you from Seylum, I thought you liked birds."

Inaho's expression was a dare of _tell me I'm wrong_ , and considering that Slaine had somehow managed to get their entire batch of chicks imprint on him, leaving him to be followed around the garden at all times by at this point semi-fleged birds, it was a tough point to argue.

"It's not that I mind, really, it's just unexpected." Slaine smiled and reached out to brush some dirt away from Inaho's cheek. "Living here with you like this is quite nice, actually.

"Being able to become at least partly self-sustaining also is a good idea in a post-war economy, so there was that to consider as well."

"We'll definitely have to work on your sense of pastoral romanticism, Inaho..."


End file.
